elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Bull
|} Mountain Bull war ein Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle im Mount Kenya National Park und Umgebung in Kenia. Der Afrikanerbulle, dessen Heimat die Wälder des Mount Kenya war, in die er sich in der Trockenzeit zurückzog, war bekannt für seine weitläufigen Wanderungen durch die Region, bei der er auch Tore öffnete und Zäune niederdrückte, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Insbesondere unternahm er Touren Richtung Norden in andere Schutzgebiete, wo sich andere Elefanten jenseits des heimischen Nationalparks aufhielten. Zäune waren kein Hindernis für ihn, da er sie mit seinen Stoßzähnen niederriß. Durch seine Reisen war er auch oft dabei, an die Erntefelder der Einheimischen zu gehen und sich zu bedienen, was ihn in Konflikt mit den anwohnenden Menschen brachte. Um diese Methode zu unterbinden und ihn damit vor Verfolgung durch die geschädigten Menschen zu bewahren, wurde er im Oktober 2012 betäubt. Dabei wurden ihm der Kürze der Zeit wegen die Stoßzähne mit der Kettensäge abgesägt, wobei ihm 22 kg Elfenbein entfernt wurden. Zugleich sollte damit seine Attraktivität für Wilderer reduziert werden. Durch die Beobachtung seiner Wanderungen im größeren Umfeld mittels GPS, für die ihm ab 2006 durch die Elefantenschutzorganisation "Save the Elephants" ein Satelitenkragen umgehängt worden war, konnte von den Forschern entdeckt werden, dass durch die Besiedelung der Landschaft die ursprünglichen Wanderungsräume der Elefanten verbaut und auf diese Weise die Wege abgeschnitten worden waren. Seine Versuche, Hindernisse zu überwinden, um an seine Ziele etwa im Lewa National Park -------???? zu gelangen, waren also seine Bemühungen, die alten Wanderrouten nachzuverfolgen. Durch diese Erkenntnisse wurde schließlich ein Korridor für Wildtiere eingerichtet, der die Schutzgebiete miteinander verbindet und sogar mit einer Unterführung das Hindernis einer Landstraße beseitigt. Im Januar 2013 wurde schließlich über GPS beobachtet, wie Mountain Bull die vorgesehene Route des Korridors akzeptierte und so als Vorläufer auch andere Elefanten dazu brachte, die Grenzen der Reservate zu überwinden und in Kontakt mit den Elefanten auf der anderen Seite zu treten. Mehr als 2.000 Elefanten sollen inzwischen den Korridor benutzt haben. Anfang Mai 2014 zeigte dann das GPS-System an, dass Mountain Bull an einer Stelle für längere Zeit verharrte, was für den Bullen ungewöhnlich war. Daraufhin wurden Wildhüter losgeschickt, um den Bullen ausfindig zu machen. Allerdings fanden sie ihn am 15.05.2014 nicht auf einem Feld, sondern mitten im Mount Kenya National Park. Er war dort - vermutlich acht Tage zuvor - von Wilderern mit Speeren getötet worden, und das verbliebene Elfenbein seiner Stoßzähne hatten sie von seinem Schädel gehackt. Die Versuche, ihn zu schützen, waren damit gescheitert, und er war dem kostbaren Besitz seiner Stoßzähne erlegen. Er starb im Alter von 46 Jahren und hatte ein Gewicht von sechs Tonnen. Mountain Bull wurde auch in der Serie "The Secet Life of Elephants" 2009 auf BBC gezeigt, die die Arbeit von Ian Douglas-Hamilton und seiner Tochter Saba begleitete. Weblinks *GPS saves elephants from slaughter, Bericht über einen Konflikt zwischen Dorfbewohnern und Mountain Bull auf usatoday30.usatoday.com. *De-Tusking Mountain Bull, Beschreibung der Aktion zur Stoßzahnverkürzung bei Mountain Bull auf blog.nature.org. *"Mountain Bull" Makes Rewilding Breakthrough, Notiz von der Akzeptanz des Korridors durch Mountain Bull mit Karte auf iwild.org. *Mountain Bull, legendary Kenyan elephant, found dead, Nachruf mit Video und Fotos auf www.cbsnews.com. *Charity's famed elephant killed in Kenya by poachers who ripped out its tusks, Nachricht von Mountain Bulls Tod auf www.mirror.co.uk. *Mourning Mountain Bull: Poachers Slay Fabled Elephant in Kenya, Artikel zur Bedeutung von Mountain Bull anlässlich seines Todes auf www.takepart.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Kenia Kategorie:Mount Kenya National Park Kategorie:Verstorben